


Animalistic impulses

by Wimpy



Category: Free!
Genre: M/M, Neko-Jin
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-05-13
Updated: 2014-05-18
Packaged: 2018-01-24 14:00:56
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 4,669
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1607702
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Wimpy/pseuds/Wimpy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>One day Haru shows up at Makoto's house with cat ears. Makoto can't get over the adorableness of it and may just end up taking things a bit too far with his new-found nekojin fetish.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Neko...jin?

Makoto's head shot up as he heard the doorbell ringing persistently. _Haru must be here_ , he thought as he put down the controller to his video game and jogged to open the door. He closed his eyes as he smiled invitingly. "Come in Haru-cha....aaa....aaa?" Makoto's voice trailed off as he looked at his friend for the first time. He couldn't move, or do much of anything for that matter, all Makoto could do was gape in astonishment at the boy in his doorway. The boy he had known since he was a kid, the boy who had been there when his fish died, and the boy who was now in high school with him...the boy who was standing in his doorway seemingly oblivious to the ears, and tail that were sticking out of his body.

"Yo." Haru raised a hand in a greeting as he walked into what he considered his second home, baring his new fangs when he spoke.

"H-Haru...chan...," Makoto started as he closed the door and turned to his friend. "Um...you have...uh...ears? And...a tail."

"And fangs, don't forget about the fangs," Haru added, tapping one of his pointed teeth with his index finger. Makoto gulped, perhaps it was Haru's weirdness rubbing off on him, or perhaps it was his strange adoration of cute fluffy things, but he was suddenly overcome with the strong urge to pet his best friend...and rub his stomach...and kiss his furry ears and suddenly irresistibly adorable nose, eyes, cheeks, and face in general. But he remained calm.

"So...are you...okay?" Makoto asked instead, pretending to be concerned with the physical well-being of Haru instead of smothering him.  Haru walked to Makoto's room as if it were his own and flopped down on the bed, picking up a controller of his own and starting a game. 

"I'm fine. Nothing to worry about. Where is everybody?" He looked up at Makoto as he waited for the countdown to the child's racing game to begin. 

"Um...out," Makoto struggled to recall his family's whereabouts as he picked up a controller of his own, trying not to stare at Haru's twitching ears that were distracting him so much. 

Haru was silent as the game started, completely fixed on the animated car that he was controlling in a virtual world. Usually Makoto would beat him at this game, mostly because he cared more than Haru, but today he was losing badly. His eyes kept travelling to his friend's tail, swaying back and forth absentmindedly. He just wanted to touch it, feel what it was like. It had to be a coincidence that his favorite animals were cats. Every time he tried to ask Haru if he could pet him, his jaw went slack and he couldn't get the words out. He had the question floating around in his head, but the words wouldn't come out. 

"Makoto...I won," Haru stated bluntly as he crossed the finish line while Makoto distractedly veered off the track and over the cliff edge. 

"HARU CAN I TOUCH YOUR EARS?!" 

Wait...back up. Surely Makoto didn't just say that out loud. There's no way he just said that out loud. But judging by his friend's surprised glare, he must have said it. He was sure that he meant to say 'I know.' But surprisingly, Haru didn't seem offended, or even angry. 

"Okay," Haru shrugged nonchalantly, putting down the controller and waiting patiently for Makoto to do as he had asked. 

"W-wait, really?!" 

"Sure."

 _I wonder what happens when he gets pet,_  Makoto thought to himself as he hesitantly reached to Haru's ears. _I mean, cats usually purr...what would Haru do?_

The first touch was...unexpectedly pleasant. Haru's ears were soft as silk against Makoto's big hands, and his hair seemed softer than humanly normal as well. As soon as Makoto made contact with his friend, he knew there was no going back. He was officially high on adorableness. He even had to restrain himself from squealing like a giddy little kid. At first he just softly caressed one of Haru's ears, but soon he escalated to rubbing in between the two of them and scratching behind them as well. He was so entranced by the feeling that it took him a few minutes to realize just what Haru's reaction was. 

The black-haired cat boy was in elation. His cheeks were flushed, and his mouth was open, allowing small squeaks of pleasure to emit from it. His eyes were drooping in delight and he almost looked...horny. He was even leaning towards Makoto, arching his back in a feline manner to do so. 

At the realization of what he was doing to Haru, Makoto instinctively retracted his hand so that he was no longer touching his friend in apparently such an enjoyable manner. As soon as he let go, though, Haru perked up curiously and crawled even closer to makoto so that their faces were merely inches apart. 

"Makoto? Why'd you stop?" Haru tilted his head to the side curiously as he moved closer to a blushing Makoto.

"Um...er-"

"You shouldn't stop, it felt really good," he explained simply, placing his hands on either side of Makoto's lap as he rubbed his chest up against the other boy's, in what Makoto considered a seductive manner.

Makoto gulped nervously at how close their bodies were. Either Haru's cat-brain didn't realize what his body was doing, or he _wanted_ to seduce him. "S-sorry," Makoto stuttered nervously, feeling his cheeks burning up in embarrassment. "You just looked really...uh...it surprised me." Haru stared at Makoto for a moment before nodding.

"Okay...well, can you do it again?"

"Um! Uh oh...kay." 

The brunette reached out one of his large hands and started rubbing Haru's ears once more, and this time he was fully aware of Haru's reaction. It took little to no time for the boy to regain his erotic expression, and his squeaks became more desperate the longer he was petted. Eventually Haru started leaning back, and pulling Makoto down over top of him. Makoto obliged and gently lied him down, and somehow started to rub Haru's stomach with his free hand. A low rumble started to resonate from the boy's throat, and he rested his hands above his head while he arched his back in pleasure, much like a...cat. 

"A-are you...purring?!" Makoto exclaimed in astonishment, leaning over Haru's face to gape at him. Haru opened his eyes and ceased his purring before leaning up and licking Makoto's neck before he had time to pull back. This made Makoto squeak in surprise as he held the spot that Haru's inhumanely scratchy tongue had touched it. "I-it's rough! Haru, you're tongue...it's...rough!" 

"Is it bad?"

"I mean...well," Makoto was at a loss for words. Since when did Haru get so comfortable with him? I mean, as friends they were thick as thieves, but physically they weren't anything out of the ordinary. But as Makoto tried to tell Haru that his tongue had surprised him, he couldn't. Those blue languishing eyes looked so desperate. What if he hurt Haru's feelings by telling him that it wasn't good? To tell the truth, Makoto didn't find it bad, just surprising. "It's not bad," he finally finished, turning serious once he had excepted what was happening. 

He was pleasuring Haru - his childhood friend. Was it so bad? Nothing could come between them, not even themselves, so he shouldn't be uncomfortable touching Haru, right? Haru's expression proved evident that he was enjoying it, and Makoto found himself glad that Haru was making that face because of _his_ hands. _He_ was the one that could make his friend feel good, that's the way it should be...right? He wanted to see Haru make that face more. 

"Haru," he started, leaning closer to his friend's face. The boy's eyes drooped slightly, gazing longingly at Makoto as he connected his hands behind the brunette's neck and pulled him even closer. Haru had admitted it to himself as soon as Makoto had touched his ears, he wanted those hands to touch him more. "Just tell me when it's too much." 

 _It won't be too much,_ Haru thought to himself.  _I want your hands all over me._

With that, Makoto closed the small gap between their mouths and pressed his body against his friends, causing the boy to emit an airy moan. Makoto slid one of his hands underneath Haru's waist and held him even closer as he licked the smaller males bottom lip, asking for entrance into his mouth...which he was immediately granted. It didn't feel like a normal kiss when their tongues mashed together, but it felt good. Not only was Haru's tongue scratchy, but it was also much stiffer than a normal tongue, almost muscular, strange as it may sound. Haru's tongue was...cute. It was slightly smaller than Makoto's, and it felt nice when they rubbed against each other. 

After a few moments of exploring each other's mouths, Makoto began to travel down Haru's neck, planting small kisses all over it until he felt the boy cringe, then he nibbled gently on the same spot. Haru let out another squeak and rubbed his legs together restlessly as he tugged encouragingly on the other male's hair. It seemed instinctive for Makoto's hands to travel up the bottom of his friend's shirt until he pulled it all the way to Haru's collarbone, exposing his chest and stomach. 

Once he was finished gaping at the full image of his friend who appeared to be the embodiment of sex itself, Makoto worked on finding out what felt good for Haru. The black-haired cat boy squeaked and tensed up when Makoto played with his nipples, but became even more disheveled when the brunette licked up his body, from his belly button up to his chest plates. He pushed his chest up when Makoto did it again, and let out a shaky whine, which turned into a...meow. 

Makoto chuckled as Haru purred, then whined, then meowed all in one swift sound, and repeated it multiple times.  _He's so cute!!_

"Does it feel good here?" he asked as he nibbled gently on the skin around Haru's stomach, causing Haru to release shaky gasps and cooes as his reply. When Makoto was finished amusing himself with the adorable utterances coming from his diligent, he moved towards Haru's pants and tugged beseechingly on the hem to ask for permission. For some reason the thought of touching Haru down there didn't disgust him at all. In fact, he wanted to. Perhaps it was because Haru was also a guy and pretty much had everything he had...with a few feline exceptions....but he didn't feel nervous about it at all. 

"Maaah.... ko...y-yes," Haru permitted breathlessly. Makoto relished in the image of his friend's blushing cheeks and drooling mouth for a moment before unbuckling his pants...to be met by a swim suit. A...bulging...swimsuit. 

"Haru..." he mumbled in shock, cringing at the thought of how painful it must be to wear a swim suit that tight at a time like this. He couldn't really sympathize that much, though, since Haru brought it on himself. When was that boy going to learn not to wear swimsuits underneath his clothes every single day?! "Alrihgt, calm down, I'm going."

Haru shifted impatiently, letting out anxious whines as Makoto gently slid down his swimsuit, freeing his repressed hard-on. "Jeez...you're really turned on," Makoto mumbled, mostly to himself, but loud enough that Haru could hear it. "Its...your fault...." 

"Wha - how is it my fault? Y-you were the one that asked me to keep petting you!"

"M-Makoto...you're...blushing." 

"Like you can talk, you're beet red!"

"Because you...make me...feel good."

"Jeez..." Makoto felt his cheeks heating up once more as he secretly took joy in the fact that he was pleasing Haru. Without saying anything more, he lifted the boy's thighs over his shoulders, kissed the inside of each one and then engulfed Haru's quivering cock in his mouth, making his friend gasp and intuitively reach down, grabbing a handful of Makoto's hair and tugging on it mildly. With his right hand, Makoto took hold of Haru's tail and began to stroke it repeatedly, sending the boy into a frenzy of...meows.

Behind his head, Makoto could feel Haru curling his feet towards each other and stretching them out tensely as he fidgeted around, but it was the kind of squirm that one does when they feel so good that they don't know what to do with their body. Haru's thighs trembled on either side of Makoto's head and his tail twitched whenever he touched it. 

 _I wonder if I'm doing this right,_ Makoto thought as he pumped Haru, both cock and tail.  _I mean, it's not like I've done it before. He seems to be enjoying himself...but I wonder if I could do it...I dunno, just better._

Makoto started to push Haru's weeping erection further into his mouth, until finally it hit the back of his throat. He felt like he might gag, but he managed to continue without stopping, thankful that Haru's wasn't as big as his. Eventually Makoto started finding hard to breathe, as his mouth was...'occupied', and he was forced to release the boy's cock from his mouth as he panted to catch his breath.  _How do people do this for so long? That was barely even a minute and I was suffocating! But, then again, it wasn't entirely bad. I mean, I liked his responses when I did something that felt good...even if they were just small squeaks._ _  
_

When the brunette had caught his breath, he lowered his head once more, but this time began licking instead of shoving the entire thing into his mouth, which proved to be a far better strategy seeing as Haru became much louder than before. When Makoto traveled further down and kissed the tender area between Haru's cock and his ass, his friend threw back his head and wailed louder than he had yet. And as Makoto continued, he simultaneously tugged gently on Haru's tail, running his hand down it until he got to the tip, and then starting again. 

"Maah...Makoto..... _Makoto!....Maah....aaah....k...to...._ ," Haru spoke breathlessly, clutching the bed sheets in his hands so hard his knuckles turned white.  " _Makoto....gonna....haah...um...nnmmm!"_   

Makoto melted at Haru's erotic voice, calling his name. He removed his mouth from the boy and used his free hand instead to caress him, so that he could kiss Haru's stomach once more and see his face when he came. 

"Haru-chan....you can come, Haru...." 

With that, Haru's body tensed up and he arched his back once again, letting out a high-pitched wail as he orgasmed ardently, coming all over himself and Makoto, who had just not bothered to move out of the way. When he was finished, both boys were dripping in the white, sticky substance, but both were too distracted - or in Haru's case, exhausted - to care. 

Makoto lied beside Haru and spooned the tired cat boy, hugging his friend's slightly smaller frame into his slightly larger one. 

"What now?" Makoto asked after a moment of enjoying having Haru in his arms. 

"We sleep...then I'll do it for you when we wake up."

"Huh?!" 


	2. Raion...jin?!

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a nice nap, Maoto wakes up to yet another surprise concerning Haru's body.

Makoto woke up to something strange. He felt a weight on him, someone sitting on top of him. He felt a smaller weight further down, and someone's hand rubbing his crotch. The smell of chlorine filled his nose, and he instantly linked it to Haru. So when he opened his eyes, the surprising part wasn't that Haru was on top of him, or even really the fact that Haru was rubbing his crotch, it was the boy's ears that surprised him. Before they had both fallen asleep, he was sure those ears were fluffy and dark blue, but now they were a sandy, light brown colour, and much sleeker than before. His tail was that way too, with a tuft of orange fur on the very tip of it. And perhaps it was just Makoto's eyes playing tricks on him, but even Haru's fangs seemed different...bigger...sharper. 

"Haru...chan?" he mumbled groggily, sitting up and rubbing his eyes, still tired. 

"Did you have a good nap, Makoto?" Something was different about the way Haru spoke. The look in his eyes was fiercer, more superior, and his voice was cooler, not cute at all, more sexy than cute...and sort of...intimidating. 

"H-haru...? Your ears are...different, like a lion...wait...WHY ARE YOUR EARS DIFFERENT?!" Suddenly Makoto shot up like a bullet - after fully processing his discovery - sitting straight and causing Haru to stumble slightly before adjusting his seat and straddling Makoto's lap. 

"I dunno." With that, the lion pushed Makoto back down easily, for even his strength seemed to have increased along with his confidence, and he licked seductively up Makoto's neck with his still scratchy tongue. 

"Haru - wait! Why are you-"

"I said I would do it for you after we took a nap, so that's why I'm gonna penetrate you." Makoto shrieked at the idea, not revolted, but more frightened. As usual, Haru was saying such embarrassing things so casually, as if they were completely obvious, he stated them as a fact where nobody else's opinion affected the outcome. 

"PENETRATE?! Why do you have to penetrate me?! I didn't do that to you!" Makoto wailed protests, causing Haru to sigh irritatedly. 

"Quiet, you're making my ears ring," Haru scolded as he gently bit down on Makoto's neck, piercing it with his sharp teeth and causing blood to drip from it. Makoto flinched and instinctively held his neck, putting pressure on it to numb the pain, only for Haru to take both of his wrists in one strong hand and pin them above his head. 

"Haru?! Why did you - I'm bleeding, lemmego!" Makoto swallowed nervously, wondering how his innocent, adorable,  _submissive_ little neko boy had turned into this dominant, intimidating, suggestive stud over the course of a small afternoon nap. 

"Do you want that to happen to your cock?" 

"EEH?!?! W-w-w-why would y-you..." Makoto's eyes widened at the gruesome thought, causing him to inherently cross his legs protectively.

"If I suck it then that's what will happen, so I gotta penetrate you instead," Haru explained nonchalantly as he grabbed one of Makoto's ankles and pushed it up evocatively, causing the brunette to slide slightly down the mattress as he let out a surprised squeak. 

"YOU DON'T ' _GOTTA_ ' DO ANYTHING!" 

"Quiet, you're making my ears ring." 

"DON'T USE THAT AS AN EXCUSE EVERY TIME YOU KISS ME!!" 

"But it works, doesn't it?" The lion smirked as he bent Makoto's leg up even more to connect their mouths, resting it against his shoulder. Makoto struggled feebly for barely a minute in Haru's confining grasp, but he inevitably gave in to temptation and soon lied still, moving his lips along the motion that Haru led. 

This time, when they kissed, Haru's fangs got in the way slightly, but Makoto soon found a use for them as he licked along them, soft enough to save himself from a bloody tongue, but frequent enough to make the nerves in his partner's mouth tingle. Haru, on the other hand, pleasured the brunette by sucking roughly on his tongue, and apparently causing the boy to feel it further down as well. When he noticed Makoto's hard-on, Haru took the boy's other leg and pushed it up as well, breaking the kiss and releasing his diligent's wrists to do so. 

"Makoto, I'm gonna put it in now." Makoto's eyes widened once more, partly from the words that Haru said, and partly from the deadpan voice he said them in. 

"I never agreed to that!! And I still have my pants on!"

"I don't." 

"I can see that very well," Makoto mumbled grumpily as he glanced down at Haru's also hard cock before sighing agitatedy and accepting Haru's proposal of penetration. "...Shouldn't you at least...prepare me a bit first?" 

Haru thought for a moment before releasing Makoto's legs and hurriedly unbuckling the boy's belt.

"Y-you don't have to go that fast!" The brunette squeaked indignantly as Haru practically ripped his pants off and literally tore his underwear when he removed them. Haru just looked up once and then back down at Makoto, slightly shocked at how big he was. 

"Horse..." The lion mumbled to himself, staring with undivided attention at Makoto's cock. Makoto felt his face turning hot as he blushed, embarrassed. 

"Don't just...stare at it like that...it's weird," he mumbled grumpily. Haru looked up at the boy, then back down again, and - without any hesitation - began fingering him relentlessly. "W-wait, Haru - nn-yeeah!" Makoto screeched out in surprised, rolling to his side and clutching the pillow beside him so hard his knuckles turned white. He tensed up, curling into a ball and stuffing his face into the mattress to deal with the sensation. 

It wasn't necessarily bad, but it was new, and consuming, and he wasn't exactly enjoying it. He was embarrassed, for one, and also scared. This whole thing was extremely rushed, and this morning he hadn't dreamed that his date with Haru would escalate from playing video games to...well, this. 

"Does it hurt?" Haru's voice sounded distant, but at the same time it boomed in Makoto's ears. The silence in the room was so loud, he wanted to turn on the radio, or play music - just something to drown out the intimidating silence. Every noise he made, every time the bed creaked, every heart beat he heard was just reminding him of the situation, making it so much more awkward. 

"M-music," he whimpered into the bed sheets, surprised at how erotic his voice sounded. 

"So it doesn't hurt?"

"M-uu...sic!"

"But it doesn't hurt?"

"Haah...Haru...it's too...mn....quiet." Makoto had to force himself to keep talking, being too ashamed to acknowledge that it was his own voice that sounded so carnal. Wasn't he the dominant one before...?

"If I play music then I won't hear your voice. It's cute." Makoto's eyes widened, and he was about to argue, he would have argued had Haru not pulled his fingers out of him, resulting in a shaky whine. When Makoto looked over his shoulder at the man's face, it bore a friendly smirk. "See? Cute." 

"Haah....are you...done?"

"No. I just prepared you, now I gotta penetrate you. Do you have any lotion anywhere?" Makoto didn't bother to ask how Haru knew so much about gay sex, and just pointed to his bedside table, where he kept his toiletries. After digging through Makoto's things and throwing everything he didn't need on the floor in a messy pile, Haru rubbed the Vaseline in his fingers, and then on his dick before wiping the extra on his legs to get rid of it. 

"Are you ready?" he asked as he gently rolled Makoto over so that he was lying on his stomach, and then lifting his hips into the air, ignoring the boy's wails of surprise. 

"uwaah?! Hey! J-just wait a minute! Haru-" 

Makoto was interrupted by his own voice crying out as Haru leaned over him and slowly started to push into him, which was now quite easily done. Makoto stopped mid sentence and gripped a handful of the bed sheets in each hand, tensing up his whole body. He fidgeted uncomfortably; his rear hurt and there was nothing he could do, so he just tensed up and squirmed, as if leaning away from the source would stop the throbbing pain. 

"Mn...now it...haah...hurts....aah...Haaru."

Without saying anything, Haru reached around Makoto's hips and grasped his weeping cock in one of his hands and started pumping him at the same pace he was thrusting into him. Makoto could no longer complain, literally. He couldn't bring his voice to talk, all he could do was whine and whimper. The pain in his rear began to fade, making the sensation in his front much more stimulating. 

Without realizing just what he was doing, Makoto reached down and grabbed Haru's wrist, putting even more pressure on his cock, as he gripped the bed sheets beside his head with his other hand. As a response, Haru leaned over Makoto so that their bodies were pressed together. 

Makoto was beginning to lose himself. The motion of sex was getting to him. Back and forth, in and out, the way Haru was rocking his body, when he would speed up sometimes, how he filled Makoto so much it was nearly unbearable, it was...pleasure. All of it put together was just to much to handle. He felt so good that he didn't know what to do with himself, he couldn't possibly deal with the thrill of it all. 

 _I'm going to explode if he keeps this up,_ Makoto thought to himself as he released airy whines each time Haru would thrust.  _I think I'm going to...I'm going to...going to...to..._

"Come! H-Haru...I'm going....I can't....mmn...Haah...Haru..."

"Then come." 

Makoto tried to hold it in. He didn't exactly know why. Perhaps it was because he didn't want to come before Haru, or perhaps it was because he didn't want to except that he had now officially become the submissive one, but he tried to hold it in. In his effort, he didn't realize that he was tightening around Haru, who could definitely feel it.  

"Makoto...jeez, now I'm about to, too...why are you holding it in?"

"Haah...mn! I...aah...nn..yaa...mmn!

"I said you can come...Makoto!" 

Haru didn't bother to hold back whatsoever or even pull out, for that matter. He groaned out in enjoyment as he released into a pathetically whimpering Makoto. As the liquid filled him, the brunette found himself unable to hold it in any more, and was completely overtaken by pleasure as he wailed Haru's name and released into the lion's hand. 

When both boys were done, Haru pulled out of Makoto and laid down beside him, grinning slightly to himself as he watched the boy panting, seemingly exhausted. Makoto's face was covered in a light blush, and glistening with sweat and drool, which he swallowed in between breaths. His whole body was coated in one type of liquid or another. He was dripping in sweat, come, and Vaseline, looking more erotic than Haru had ever seen him as the fluids dripped off his toned body. 

"Um...Oniisan? Are you okay?" 

Both boys head's shot up at the high pitched squeak that sounded from Makoto's open bedroom door. There stood both his younger siblings, staring at him worriedly. 

"Yeah, Oniisan," chimed in Ren, his younger brother. "You look really worn out."

"Yeah, and why don't you have pants on?"

"And why is there lotion everywhere?"

"And what's that white stuff all over you?"

"And why does Haru-san have lion ears?"

"And a tail?"

"And why are you blushing?"

"And why-"

Makoto's face was burning. His heated cheeks were beet red as he scrambled to cover himself and Haru with a blanket, laughing nervously to himself.

"REN! RAN! YOU'RE HOME ALREADY!! HAAHAHA, WE WERE JUST D-DOING A SCIENCE PROJECT...F-FOR BIOLOGY...HAHAHAHA...WE WERE JUST IN THE M-MIDDLE OF AN...EXPERIMENT, IF YOU WOULDN'T MIND L-LEAVING!!! AND TELL MOM AND DAD  _NOT_ TO COME IN!!!

The siblings exchanged confused glances, but then shrugged it off and nodded happily, skipping away, completely unsuspecting, leaving Haru and Makoto alone.

"They...they....they....saw....H-Haru...Haru....God." Makoto felt his eyes watering in embarrassment as he shoved his face into a pillow and curled up into a ball of shame. Haru watched him with a bank expression. 

"At least they believed you."

"That's not the point!!!!!"


End file.
